chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Aladdin
Aladdin of China Aladdin was an impoverished young ne'er-do-well, dwelling in "one of the cities of China". He was recruited by a sorcerer from the Maghreb, who passed himself off as the brother of Aladdin's late father, Mustapha the tailor, convincing Aladdin and his mother of his good will by pretending to set up the lad as a wealthy merchant. The sorcerer's real motive was to persuade young Aladdin to retrieve a wonderful oil lamp from a booby-trapped magic cave. After the sorcerer attempted to double-cross him, Aladdin found himself trapped in the cave. Aladdin is still wearing a magic ring the sorcerer had lent him. When he rubbed his hands in despair, he inadvertently rubbed the ring and a jinnī (or "genie") appeared who released him from the cave, allowing him to return to his mother while in possession of the lamp. When his mother tried to clean the lamp, so they can sell it to buy food for their supper, a second far more powerful genie appeared who was bound to do the bidding of the person holding the lamp. With the aid of the genie of the lamp, Aladdin became rich and powerful and married Princess Badroulbadour, the daughter of a sultan(after magically foiling her marriage to the vizier's son). The genie built Aladdin and his bride a wonderful palace, far more magnificent than the sultan's. The sorcerer heard of Aladdin's good fortune, and returned; he got his hands on the lamp by tricking Aladdin's wife (who was unaware of the lamp's importance) by offering to exchange "new lamps for old". He ordered the genie of the lamp to take the palace, along with all its contents, to his home in the Maghreb. Aladdin still had the magic ring and was able to summon the lesser genie. The genie of the ring could not directly undo any of the magic of the genie of the lamp, but he was able to transport Aladdin to the Maghreb where, with the help of the "woman's wiles" of the princess he recovered the lamp and slayed the sorcerer, returning the palace to its proper place. The sorcerer's more powerful and evil brother plotted to destroy Aladdin for killing his brother by disguising himself as an old woman known for her healing powers. Badroulbadour fell for his disguise and commanded the "woman" to stay in her palace in case of any illnesses. Aladdin was warned of this danger by the genie of the lamp and slayed the imposter. Everyone lived happily ever after, Aladdin eventually succeeding to his father-in-law's throne. Prince Achmed An African sorcerer conjured up a flying horse, which he showed to the Caliph. When the sorcerer refused to sell it for any amount of gold, the Caliph offered any treasure he had. The sorcerer chose Dinarsade, the Caliph's daughter, to her great distress. Prince Achmed, Dinarsade's brother, objected, but the sorcerer persuaded him to try out the horse. It carried the prince away, higher and higher into the sky, as he did not know how to control it. The Caliph had the sorcerer imprisoned. When Achmed discovered how to make the horse descend, he found himself in a strange foreign land, a magical island called Wak Wak. He is greeted by a bevy of attractive maidens. When they began fighting for his attention, he flew away to a lake. There, he watched as Pari Banu, the beautiful ruler of the land of Wak Wak, arrived with her attendants to bathe. When they spotted him, they all flew away, except for Pari Banu, for Achmed had her magical flying feather costume. She flew on foot, but he captured her. He gained her trust when he returned her feathers. They fell in love. She warned him, however, that the demons of Wak Wak will try to kill him. The sorcerer freed himself from his chains. Transforming himself into a bat, he seeked out Achmed. The prince chased the sorcerer (back in human form) and fell into a pit. While Achmed fought a giant snake, the sorcerer took Pari Banu to China and sold her to the Emperor. The sorcerer returned and pinned Achmed under a boulder on top of a mountain. However, the Witch of the Flaming Mountain noticed him and rescued Achmed. The sorcerer was her arch-enemy, so she helped Achmed rescue Pari Banu from the Emperor. Then the demons of Wak Wak found the couple and, despite Achmed's fierce resistance, carried Pari Banu off. Achmed forced a captive demon to fly him to Wak Wak. However, the gates of Wak Wak were locked. He then slayed a monster who was attacking a boy named Aladdin. Aladdin told of how he, a poor tailor, was recruited by the sorcerer to retrieve a magic lamp from a cave. When Aladdin returned to the cave entrance, the sorcerer demanded the lamp before letting him out. Aladdin refused, so the sorcerer sealed him in. Aladdin accidentally released one of the genies of the lamp and ordered it to take him home. He then courted and married Dinarsade. One night, Dinarsade, Aladdin's magnificent palace and the lamp disappeared. Blamed by the Caliph, Aladdin fled to avoid being executed. A storm at sea cast him ashore at Wak Wak. When he tried to pluck fruit from a "tree", it turned into a monster and grabbed him, but Achmed killed it. Then the witch arrived. Since only the lamp can open the gates, she agreed to attack the sorcerer to get it. They engaged in a magical duel, each transforming into various creatures. After a while, they resumed their human forms and fling fireballs at each other. Finally, the witch slayed the sorcerer. With the lamp, they were able to enter Wak Wak, just in time to save Pari Banu from being thrown to her death. A fierce battle erupted. A demon stole the lamp, but the witch go it back. She summoned creatures from the lamp who defeated the demons. One hydra-like creature seized Pari Banu. When Achmed cut off one of its heads, two more grow back immediately, but the witch stopped this regeneration, allowing Achmed to kill it. A flying palace then settles to the ground. Inside, Aladdin found Dinarsade and Dinasade reunited with her brother. The two couples bid goodbye to the witch and fly home in the palace. Both men lost their wives, Aladdin became poor again but hopeful he could find love. Achmed became selfish and full of himself from having so much wealth but no love, now ruler of the Kingdom of Pik-Zahr. The two began a rivalry, Achmed insulting Aladdin for his poverty and Aladdin insulting Achmed for his personality. Achmed attempted to seduce Princess Jasmine and for his trouble was attacked by her pet tiger Raj. He negotiated with Jaffar and expressed his anger at his mistreatment for being treated as if he was a "throwaway Joke". Returning to his kingdom and gathering his forces for war. He was disgraced as many of his own people had believed he received scars while having sex with the tiger, giving him the nickname "Tiger Fucker". The war was fortunately averted when Ali Baba's treasure was discovered and used to pay off the invasion from Pik-Zahr. Ironically, during the siege of Agrabah by the Adversary Forces led by Jaffar, Prince Achmed attempted to defend Jasmine and was killed by Jaffar. Aladdin of Alma Torran Childhood Aladdin is the son of King Solomon and Queen Sheba of the realm Alma Torran. When Sheba became pregnant, she used magic to slow down his growth inside her womb because she wanted him to be born in a happy world. However, not so long after Solomon united the world, Arba, one of Solomon's followers and Magi betrayed him. She gathered all the members who also had ill will towards him and thus, they formed Al-Thamen. A war broke out between Al-Thamen and Solomon's supporters. Sheba fought with Arba but was ultimately defeated and killed by her. Although Sheba died, Aladdin, who was still within her womb, survived and was entrusted to Ugo as her last will after being placed in a magical orb. After the survivors of Alma Torran were forced to live underground after the surface was made barren, they began to despair over their situation and became suspicious of each other once again. Ugo then presented Aladdin to the survivors as Solomon and Sheba's son and as Solomon's avatar. With this act, all the inhabitants of Alma Torran viewed him as such and the Djinn still recognized him as that. Once the inhabitants were transported to Earth, Al-Thamen began plotting to destroy the new world and Ugo was forced to have Aladdin completely born into the world in hopes of preventing the tragedy of Alma Torran from happening again. Aladdin traveled in search of metal vessels that contained other djinns. Aladdin was considered special among other Magi as despite in all history there were only three living Magi at the same time, for the first time a fourth Magi (him) appeared while the other three are still alive. He also had the ability to materialize the djinn 'Ugo' that lied within his flute. In addition, he had a magical turban that when unwrapped, acts as a magic carpet. He made his first human friend upon meeting Alibaba, whom he chose as his king candidate not to become the ruler of a single nation, but to help him inspire others with his kindness and leadership. Later he was blessed with the Wisdom of Solomon that allowed him to contact the souls of the dead that lie within the guidance of Rukh, which later he perfected to grant him their knowledge as well. Having no memories of his origins, he did not know much about his identity and the world. After helping Alibaba in Balbadd, he set with him and Morgiana to the Sindria Kingdom where he learns more about magic with the court magician and general Yamraiha, before leaving to further study at Magnostadt's magic academy, disguised as a normal magician, while taking the opportunity to investigate its connection with Al-Thamen. When Magnostadt was invaded by the Reim Empire, Aladdin joined the fight to put an end on the conflict, making use of his newfound experience combined with his abilitites as a Magi to repel the invaders while protecting both friend and foe from harm. Once reunited with Alibaba, Aladdin finally revealed his true mission to prevent Al-Thamen from recreating the same tragic event that culminated with the destruction of Alma-Torran,whose survivors were transferred to the current world by Ugo. After fighting against Gyokuen and Sinbad, Aladdin vanished without a trace, until Alibaba returned to the world of the living and upon contacting his longtime friend, it is revealed that he took refuge in the Dark Continent with Morgiana and Hakuryuu, and the three reunite with Alibaba after returning from there. Aladdin became single again after the death of Dinarsade. He met Abu when the monkey was working for a corrupt group of circus performers. Aladdin had a childhood friend named Amal who mysteriously vanished Aladdin and the Lamp Jafar, the Royal Vizier of the city of Agrabah, near the Jordan River, and his parrot Iago seeked a lamp hidden within the Cave of Wonders. They were told that only one person was worthy to enter: "the diamond in the rough", whom Jafar later identified as Aladdin, reduced to an Agrabah street urchin. Princess Jasmine of Agrabah, upset that the law required her to marry a prince instead of one she loves, escaped the palace and met Aladdin and his pet monkey, Abu. The palace guards captured Aladdin on Jafar's orders. Jasmine confronted Jafar to demand Aladdin's release, but he lied and said that Aladdin had been executed. Disguised as an old man, Jafar freed Aladdin and Abu and brought them to the cave, ordering them to retrieve the lamp. Inside, Aladdin found a magic carpet and obtained the lamp. Defying Aladdin's instruction to touch nothing but the lamp, Abu grabbed a jewel. Aladdin, Abu, and the carpet rushed to escape the cave as it collapsed. Aladdin gave the lamp to Jafar, who threw both Aladdin and Abu back into the cave, though not before Abu stole the lamp back. Trapped, Aladdin rubbed the lamp and met the Genie who lived inside it. The Genie granted Aladdin three wishes. Aladdin tricked the Genie into freeing them all from the cave without using a wish. He used his first wish to assume the identity of a prince to woo Jasmine, and promised to use his third wish to free the Genie from servitude. At Iago's suggestion, Jafar plotted to become Sultan by marrying Jasmine. Aladdin, as "Prince Ali Ababwa", arrived in Agrabah with a large host, but Jasmine became angry when he discussed her fate with her father the Sultan and Jafar without her. As a means of apologizing, Aladdin took Jasmine on a ride on the magic carpet. When she deduced his true identity, he convinced her that he only dressed as a peasant to escape the stresses of royal life. After Aladdin brought Jasmine home, the palace guards captured Aladdin on Jafar's behest and threw him into the sea. The Genie appeared, believed that the unconscious Aladdin would want to use his second wish to be rescued, and saves him. Aladdin returned to the palace and exposed Jafar's evil plot. Jafar fled after spotting the lamp and thus discovering Aladdin's true identity. Fearing that he would lose Jasmine if the truth was revealed, Aladdin broke his promise and refused to free the Genie. Iago stole the lamp, and Jafar became the Genie's new master. He used his first two wishes to become Sultan and the world's most powerful sorcerer. He then exposed Aladdin's identity and exiled him, Abu, and the carpet to a frozen wasteland. They escapes and returned to the palace. Jasmine tried to help Aladdin steal the lamp back, but Jafar noticed and overpowered the heroes with his magic. Aladdin taunted Jafar for being less powerful than the Genie, tricking Jafar into using his last wish to become an all-powerful genie himself. Now bound to his new lamp, Jafar ended up trapped inside it, taking Iago with him. With Agrabah returned to normal, the Genie banished Jafar's lamp and advised Aladdin use his third wish to regain his royal title so the law will allow him to stay with Jasmine. Aladdin decided instead to keep his promise and free the Genie. Realizing Aladdin and Jasmine's love, the Sultan changed the law to allow Jasmine to marry whom she chooses. The Genie left to explore the world, while Aladdin and Jasmine started their new life together. The Return of Jafar Aladdin was now engaged to Jasmine and spent most of his time taking back jewels and riches from sinister thieves and giving them to the unfortunate inhabitants of Agrabah, despite Abu's objections. One was a gift for Jasmine and their love was stronger than ever. During a stroll in the city, Aladdin and Abu encountered Iago, Jafar's parrot who tortured the Sultan during Jafar's reign. He lied to Aladdin, claiming he was under a spell. Aladdin ignored these claims and chased Iago, right before he was attacked by Abis Mal, the thief, for his earlier theft of Abis Mal's loot. Iago accidentally saved Aladdin by dropping barrels on the villains. Aladdin now felt like he owed Iago for saving his life, so as a reward, Aladdin tried to convince the Sultan to have Iago stay with them. That night, Genie returned as well and Aladdin was given the opportunity to become the Royal Vizier, Jafar's old position. Aladdin tried to explain Iago's situation, but instead, Iago fumbled in being pursued by Rajah, having the Sultan and Jasmine believe Aladdin was hiding a villain from them possibly as a sign of switching sides. Sultan commanded Aladdin to watch over the parrot and Jasmine became furious as she was hoping Aladdin wouldn't lie to her again. Iago used reverse psychology on Jasmine to remind her why she fell in love with Aladdin in the first place, reuniting the two. Meanwhile, Jafar was freed form the lamp by Abis Mal and kidnapped the Sultan, having everyone believe him dead as his first act as revenge on Aladdin. Aladdin was imprisoned for the "murder" of the Sultan and sentenced to death. Jasmine, Genie, Abu and the magic Carpet were all abducted by Jafar, but before Aladdin was killed, Iago freed Genie, saving Aladdin from being beheaded by Razoul, who Jafar tricked into believing that Aladdin murdered the Sultan. The group battled Jafar and a wounded Iago kicked his lamp into a lava trap that had been set for Aladdin, which resulted in Jafar violently imploding into a cloud of dust, destroying him for good. The city was saved, and Iago was welcomed by Aladdin and his friends into their family. Aladdin turned down the Sultan's offer of becoming his royal vizier saying that he wanted to go off to see the world, Jasmine took his hand and agreed much to the disappointment of Iago who had hoped to be given a special position in the palace. Engagement Prior to his marriage, Aladdin spent most of his days battling monsters, searching for treasure and keeping the city safe. Now that the greedy Iago was a friend, Aladdin was often persuaded to go hunt for treasure by the parrot. Along with Abis Mal, Aladdin met new enemies, most notably evil sorcerer Mozenrath, diabolical Egyptian Cat Witch Mirage, the mystical phantom Ayam Aghoul and mad greek scientist Mechanicles. Aladdin rescued a local street-rat named Sadira. Unfortunately, Sadira fell in love with Aladdin upon being rescued by him. This lead Sadira to concoct a few villainous schemes in an attempt to break apart Aladdin and Jasmine and gain Aladdin's love. After her schemes failed, however, Sadira ultimately reformed. A similar incident involved a conniving mermaid named Saleen falling in love with Aladdin and attempting to imprison Jasmine undersea or make Aladdin her slave. Unlike Sadira however, Saleen did not reform. Aladdin learned that Amal was kidnapped and turned into a ferocious beast via the dark magic of Mirage. Aladdin rescued his friend, and Amal decided to leave Agrabah to make something of himself. The 40 Thieves While the Genie and the people of Agrabah prepared for the upcoming wedding of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine, the legendary Forty Thieves arrived at the city to raid the wedding, but Aladdin and his friends fended them off preventing them from stealing a specific scepter, shorly after that an Oracle appeared from the staff informing Aladdin that his father is trapped in the world of thieves. Aladdin followed the thieves to their hideout on Mount Sesame, finding out their leader was none other than his father, Cassim the King of Thieves(Who had taken over leadership of the Forty Thieves from Ali Baba), whom seemingly had been trying to get the Hand of Midas, a magical artifact that can turn anything into gold, to get his family out of poverty. Sa´luk, his second in command, attempted to execute Aladdin, but failed and fell on a cliff after an intense fight. Aladdin later persuaded his father to return to Agrabah. Sa´luk having survived sells the hideout's password to Razoul in exchange for immunity from prosecution, also telling him about Cassim's relationship with Aladdin. Cassim, trying to steal the scepter once more, is sentenced to life prision by The Sultan. Aladdin attempted to free him, but was exposed by Razhoul, still The Sultan gave him pardon knowing he acted to protect his father rather than out of malice. In the meantime, Sa'luk returns to Mount Sesame and rallies the few remaining thieves under his leadership by claiming that Cassim has sold them out, asking them if they were in or out for revenge. When Cassim and Iago returned to the hideout, they were captured by Sa'luk and forced to call forth the Oracle, which leaded them to the Vanishing Isle, where the hand is located. Iago escapes and reunites with Aladdin, and the heroes head to the isle. Aladdin saved Cassim and retriveed the hand while the turtle begins to dive back under the sea. Sa'luk catched up with them and forced Cassim to choose between keeping the hand or saving Aladdin. Cassim tosses the hand to Sa'luk, who incautiously caught it by its golden palm, which transformed him into a golden statue. Cassim discarded the hand throwing it to the boat where the thieves were, which immediately sunk. With all their enemies gone, Aladdin and Jasmine got married at last. Cassim also showed up to indirectly congratulate him, but since he was still an outlaw, he left soon to travel the world along with Iago, who thought he'd finally found a great companion. Meeting Hercules Jafar was revived by the Greek God Hades and the villains plotted to use each other's abilities to eliminate their enemies: Aladdin and Hercules. Hades sent his lackeys Pain and Panic, to battle Aladdin. During a carpet ride, Pain and Panic arrived and morphed into beasts to battle Aladdin and anger his wife Jasmine. Confused by the unknown creatures, Aladdin tricked them into rubbing Genie's lamp, having Genie punch the villains out of the Arabian world and back to the Underworld. Later on, Abu went missing, a witness claims to Aladdin that the God Hercules has been stripped of his powers and turned into a mortal(Hades used Jaffar's Genie powers at the time of his death to return Hercules to being a mortal but at the cost of Jaffar's powerful abilities). Aladdin was then told that Hercules was the kidnapper, having kindapped Abu to lure Aladdin out to fight him. After leaving Greece, where he had appeared, Hercules himself arrived in Agrabah to battle Aladdin. After a rampage through the city, Hercules blamed Aladdin for kidnapping the soul of his late friend Icarus. Aladdin denied the claim, and the heroes began to rethink their anger towards one another. Hercules believed it was Jafar who was behind the scheme, but Aladdin thought not since he and Jasmine still believed Jafar dead. However, Hercules and his trainer Phil explained that Jafar attacked them earlier that day. The heroes then realized that Jafar had to have teamed up with Hades and the two travelled to the Underworld to save their friends. In the Underworld, Jafar attacked Aladdin, who was revealed to be Hercules in disguise while Aladdin was disguised as Hercules. This gave Aladdin a chance to grab Jafar's staff and passes it to Herc who destroyed it, thus killing Jafar once more. Once the villains were defeated, Aladdin and Hercules bid farewell. Hercules returned to Godhood and promised to watch over Aladdin. Despite Aladdin and Jasmine being married, at one point the chronologically displaced Alien Stitch briefly convinced Jasmine to accompany him into space, effectively ditching Aladdin, before she returned. There was no real Malice in this and Jasmine simply wanted to a chance to see Space, where the Flying Carpet could not go. Transport to EverRealm Haroun Al Rashid made contact with the Endless Dream. Dream transported the city of Agrabah as it was at the time to EverRealm, where it's inhabitants would remain immortal. Ali Baba was left behind and transported into Agrabah during the War on Terror, falling off his flying carpet to find the world transformed. He later understood why Dream had done this. He had wished to preserve the Mythical Agrabah as it was and not allow the ravages of time to destroy it. Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie and others were among those taken. Adversary Invasion During the Adversary Invasion, Hades sided with the Adversary and resurrected dead Villains to conquer the lands, Jaffar among them. A Ritual intended to stop the Villains led to Aladdin being prophecized to bring about the downfall of the Villains. Since his survival was necessary to defeat the Villains, Aladdin took refuge in a hideout somewhere in the desert following experiencing hand tremors from his own approaching death and was taken care by the Oracle. One day, he was visited by a man from a kingdom in Agrabah, seeking help from Aladdin to defeat a great evil. Moments later, Jafar walked into the cottage where he killed the man and knocked out the Oracle. After he mocked Aladdin on his role as the Savior, Aladdin asked Jafar to kill him. Jafar, however, refused to do so and wished to see him without a happy ending. Jaffar then used the scissors provided to him by Hades to strip Aladdin of his fate. Aladdin however escaped death and fled, reaching the Mundane World and reuniting with Jasmine. Aladdin, during one of the cycles in which they repeated their stories, met the traveling group of Sora, Donald and Goofy. This encounter is believed to have occurred in the future, when EverRealm was shattered, but portions of it still survived to continue telling the stories. Other Versions Ahmad and Abu Ahmad, the naive sultan of Agrabah, was convinced by his evil Grand Vizier Jaffar to go out into the city disguised as a poor man to get to know his subjects (in the manner of his grandfather Harun al-Rashid). Jaffar then had Ahmad thrown into a dungeon, where he encountered the young thief Abu, who arranged their escape. They fled to Basra, where Ahmad met its Princess. Jaffar journeyed to Basra, for he too desired the Princess. Her father, the Sultan, was fascinated by the magical mechanical flying horse that Jaffar, a skilled sorcerer, offered; he agreed to the proposed marriage. Upon hearing this, the Princess, now deeply in love with Ahmad, ran away. Confronted by Ahmad, Jaffar magically blinded him and turns Abu into a dog; the spell could only be broken if Jaffar held the Princess in his arms. The Princess was captured and sold in the slave market. She is bought secretly by Jaffar, but fell into a deep sleep from which he could not rouse her. Ahmad was tricked by Jaffar's servant Halima into awakening the Princess. Halima then lured her onto Jaffar's ship by telling her that there was a doctor aboard who could cure Ahmad's blindness. Jaffar informed the Princess about the spell, so she allowed herself to be embraced; Ahmad's sight is restored and Abu returned to human form. They pursued in a small boat, but Jaffar conjured up a storm that shipwrecks them. The Princess persuaded Jaffar to return her to Basra; she implored her father not to force her into the marriage. Furious when the Sultan agreed, Jaffar presented him with another mechanical toy: the "Silver Maid", a many-armed dancing statue which stabbed the Sultan to death. Abu awoke alone on a deserted beach and found a bottle. When he opened it, an enormous genie appeared. Embittered by his imprisonment, the genie informed Abu that he was going to kill him, but Abu tricked him back into the bottle. The genie then offered to grant Abu three wishes if he would let him out again. The hungry boy used his first wish to ask for sausages. When Abu demanded to know where Ahmad is, the genie flew Abu to the top of the highest mountain in the world, where inside a temple was an enormous statue with a large jewel, the All-Seeing Eye, set in its forehead. The genie told Abu that the Eye will show him the location of Ahmad. Abu fought off a giant spider while climbing the statue to steal the gem. The genie then took Abu to Ahmad. When Ahmad asked to see the Princess, Abu had him gaze into the All-Seeing Eye, where he saw Jaffar arranging for the Princess to inhale the fragrance of the Blue Rose of Forgetfulness, which made her forget her love. In agony, Ahmad lashed out at Abu. During the ensuing argument, Abu unthinkingly wished Ahmad to Bagdad. The genie, freed after granting the last wish, abandoned Abu in the wilderness. Ahmad appeared in Jaffar's palace and was quickly captured, but seeing him restore the Princess's memory. The furious usurper sentenced them both to death. Abu, unwilling to watch further, shattered the All-Seeing Eye and was transported to the "land of legend", where he was thanked by the Old King for freeing its inhabitants. As a reward, he was given a magic crossbow and was named the king's successor. To save Ahmad, however, Abu stole the king's magic flying carpet and rushes to Ahmad's rescue. Abu's aerial arrival in Bagdad sparked a revolt against Jaffar. Abu killed the fleeing Jaffar with his crossbow, and Ahmad regained his kingdom and his love. However, when Abu heard Ahmad telling the people of his plan to send Abu to school to train to become his new Grand Vizier, Abu flew away on the carpet to find fun and adventure. In Popular Culture There is a cancelled script for an abandoned Animated Short Aladdin and his Wonderful lamp created by Olive Oyl in the 1930s. Perhaps the most well known, and in fact the "Current Version" is the 1992 Walt Disney animated Film. Despite not being created by "the Author"(a role which can alter stories themselves held previously by Walt Disney) public perception of the tale grew so strong that it effectively replaced the original story. A Toon Counterpart to Aladdin was created. He is a frequent guest in ''The House of Mouse ''and enjoys stealing the bread served their, largely targeting villains to annoy them. Jaffar and Jasmine Toon counterparts also frequent the House. Several Aladdins, created through the SCP Like Qualities of the Disneyland and Disneyworld parks, inhabit the space within the Parks. They enjoy great wealth thanks to the popularity of Princess Jasmine as a Disney Princess and appear in both their Prince Ali clothing and their "Street Rat" clothing, which is mostly for the sake of Aladdin's own nostalgia. Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tale Characters Category:Composite Characters